deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
R.U.R.
R.U.R., standing for Rossumovi Univerzální Roboti (Rossum's Universal Robots), is a 1920 science fiction play by . Two extracts from this play appears as eBooks in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Both can be found in the basement of Vincent Van Aug, the art gallery in the Překážka district of Prague. R.U.R. (Rossum´s Universal Robots) Karel Čapek '' (author)'' Kolektivní drama o vstupní komedii a třech dějstvích '' (a dramatic comedy in three acts)'' OSOBY '' (cast of characters)'' Harry Domin: centrální ředitel Rossumových Univerzálních Robotů '' (robot factory director)'' Inž. Fabry: generální technický ředitel R.U.R. '' (chief technical director)'' Dr. Gall: přednosta fyziologického a výzkumného oddělení R.U.R. '' (head of physiology and research)'' Dr. Hallemeier: přednosta ústavu pro psychologii a výchovu robotů R.U.R '' (head of robot psychology and education)'' Konzul Busman: generální komerční ředitel R.U.R. '' (chief commercial director)'' Stavitel Alquist: šéf staveb R.U.R. '' (chief of works)'' Helena Gloryová '' (President of the Humanity League)'' Nána: její chůva (nanny)' ''Marius: Robot '' (robot)' Sulla: Robotka '' (robot)'' Radius: Robot '' (robot)'' Damon: Robot '' (robot) '' Primus: Robot '' (robot)'' Helena: Robotka '' (robot)'' R.U.R. (act III of Karel Čapek's play continued...) (Roboti Primus a Helena vběhnou středem) Helena: Prime, Prime, co se děje? Kdo to křičí? Primus: (nahlíží do pitevny) Pán řeže Damona. Pojď se honem podívat, Heleno! Helena: Ne, ne, ne! (zakrývá si oči) Je to hrrozné! Křik Damonův Řež! Helena: Prime, Prime, pojď odtud! Nemohu to slyšet! Oh, Prime, mně je špatně! Primus: (běží k ní) Jsi docela bílá! Helena: Já padnu! Cože je tam tak ticho? Křik Damonův Aa--ó! Alquist: (se vyřítí zprava, odhazuje zkrvavený plášť) Nemohu! Nemohu! Bože, ta hrůza! Radius: (ve dveřích pitevny) Řež, pane; ještě je živ! Křik Damonův: Řezat! Řezat! Alquist: Odneste ho rychle! Nechci to slyšet! Radius: Roboti snesou víc než ty. (odejde) Alquist: Kdo je tu? Pryč, pryč! Chci být sám! Jak se jmenuješ? Primus: Robot Primus. Notes * Translation of the Act III excerpt:Translation by David Wyllie (https://ebooks.adelaide.edu.au/c/capek/karel/rur/), Creative Commons License ** (Robots Primus and Helena run on, centre stage) ** Helena: Primus, Primus, what is happening here? Who is screaming? ** Primus: (looks in dissection room) Mister Alquist is dissecting Damon. Come and see, Helena, come quickly! ** Helena: No, no, no (covers eyes) This is horrible! ** Damon’s scream: Cut! ** Helena: Primus, Primus, come away from there! I cannot bear to hear it. Oh, Primus, I feel ill! ** Primus: (runs to her) You’ve gone quite white! ** Helena: I feel faint! Why has it gone so quiet, now? ** Damon’s scream: Aa - ó! ** Alquist: (rushes in from right, throws off bloody white coat) I can’t do it! I can’t do it! God, it was horrifying! ** Radius: (in doorway to dissection room) Cut, sir; he is still alive! ** Damon’s scream: Cut! Cut! ** Alquist: Take him away, quickly! I don’t want to hear him! ** Radius: Robots can endure more than you can. (exit) ** Alquist: Who’s in here? Get out, get out! I want to be alone! What’s your name? ** Primus: Robot Primus. References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided books, magazines and newspapers